


I can't imagine a world with you gone

by Squadz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Family Issues, Love/Hate, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Teenage One Direction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squadz/pseuds/Squadz
Summary: Louis et Harry sont en couple depuis le lycée, ils sont aujourd’hui à l’université, mais leur relation se détériore, arriveront-ils à surmonter leurs différents? Ne feraient-ils pas mieux de se séparer? Ou est ce qu’un événement va arriver à les rapprocher?





	1. Chapter 1

**LOUIS**

Je vois afin le bout de cette putain de semaine. Nous sommes vendredi et je sors de mon dernier cours de la journée. Je me dirige vers la résidence étudiante, où Harry et moi avons emménagé au début de nos études, en sachant pertinent que Harry sera là, puisqu’il n’a pas vraiment d’amis, et rentre donc directement après les cours… Harry étant très timide, il ne rencontre pas beaucoup de monde et ne côtoie que les personnes que je fréquente.

Je monte les escaliers qui mène a notre petit appartement, ouvre la porte et pousse un soupir en voyant Harry, assis à son bureau, concentré sur un manuel. Lorsqu’il me vit, il posa ce dernier, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, pour venir m’embrasser.

« Hey » souffla-t-il

« Bonne journée ? » lui demandais-je, sans grand enthousiasme, en me dégageant de son étreinte pour pouvoir aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, n’entendant donc pas sa réponse.

Alors que je revenais dans la pièce qui nous servait de : chambre, cuisine, salle à manger et bureau, j’entendis mon portable vibre sur le lit, où je l’avais laissé tomber en arrivant… pour le retrouver dans les mains d’Harry.

« Tu fais quoi là ?! »

« I-il a vibré, je voulais juste savoir qui c’était… »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » Lui demandais-je presque hargneusement, en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains, détestant cette manie qu’il avait de ne jamais me laisser de vie privée.

« Je… »

Je n’écoutais déjà plus ce qu’il me racontait, préférant m’éloigner pour lire le SMS que Zack, un pote de ma promo m’avait envoyé et éviter par la même occasion de m’énerver encore plus contre Harry.

Il était déjà presque 19h, je décide donc d’aller prendre une douche et de commencer à me préparer, afin qu’on puisse manger tous ensemble. Après 30 minutes, je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et me dirige vers ma penderie pour choisir ma tenue, ignorant le regard d’Harry sur moi, qui m’exaspère encore plus…  
Apres mettre habillé et parfumé, je me dirige vers la porte d’entrée.

« Je sors » déclarais-je en cherchant mes clés sur le comptoir

« Tu ne manges pas ici? Je t’ai préparé à manger… »

« Ecoute… je mange avec les gars ce soir, c’est pas comme si on mangeait pas tous les soirs ensemble. » lui dis-je, en levant les yeux vers lui, pour voir qu’il avait déjà préparé mon assiette et qu’il était assis en face de cette dernière.

« Et puis, pour manger des pâtes et un steak… » lâchais-je avec un petit rire en sortant de l’appart.

 

** HARRY **

Je regarde la porte claquée les yeux dans le vide.  
Louis avait tellement changé depuis qu’on était rentrés à l’université, que je le reconnaissais presque plus… Bien qu’il est toujours était beaucoup plus direct et « rentre-dedans » que moi, il avait toujours un côté de lui qui était plus doux et compréhensif en ma présence.

Il est vrai que nos caractères étaient radicalement opposés. On s’était rencontré au lycée, en seconde, j’étais nouveau, après avoir déménagé dans une énième famille d’accueil, lui, avait toujours vécu à Paris, et, était donc entouré d’amis.  
Nos chemins se sont croisés dès le premier jour, puisque nous nous somment retrouvés dans la même classe, et à côté dans tous les cours, grâce à nos noms de famille.

Petit à petit, j’avais autorisé Louis à rentrer dans mon monde, celui que je m’efforçais de garder secret, dans le seul but de me préserver et, jusque ici, je ne regrettai pas de l’avoir fait.  
Louis m’avait appris et apporté énormément de choses et continuer de le faire encore aujourd’hui.

Mais, peut-être que c’était ça le problème, peut-être que je me reposais trop sur Louis, en attendait trop de lui et qu’il commençait en à avoir marre…

Sur ces pensées, je finis mon assiette, mis la sienne dans le micro-onde, au cas où il aurait faim en rentrant de sa soirée avec ses amis et décide d’aller me coucher, espérant que demain je puisse arriver a parler à Louis, sans l’énerver…

 

**LOUIS**

Il est 4h du matin quand j’enfonce mes clés dans la serrure de l’appart. J’essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter toute discussion fâcheuse avec Harry, ce qui reste mission impossible, vu mon état…

Je me déshabille difficilement, évitant de tomber deux fois durant le processus et parvient à me coucher sur notre matelas, à même le sol.  
Je jette un oeil à Harry et le vois les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, il tourne lentement la tête, me regarde et me dit, des larmes dans la voix :

« Je t’aime Louis… »  
Je soupire, lui embrasse la joue, et me retourne pour m’endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOUIS**

L’odeur des pancakes me réveille, depuis le lit, je distingue Harry de dos.  
Je décide de me lever et, après avoir fait un tour par la salle de bain, vais m’asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

Dès que Harry me voit, il me sourit, dépose une assiette pleine devant moi et s’installe à la place d’en face.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée? » me demande-t-il, doucement.

« Ca va. »

« Vous avez fait quoi? Il y avait qui? »

« Ecoute Harry, » je lui dit fermement, en le regardant dans les yeux « il est 10h du matin, j’ai dormis 5h, donc commence pas à m’interroger. »

« Pourquoi t’es comme ça Louis ?! Hein ?! J’ai rien fait pour mériter que tu me traites comme ça ! »

« Tu vois, c’est ça le problème Harry, tu ramènes tout à toi, j’ai peut être mes raisons, aussi, non? Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. » Je lui réponds, un peu choqué par son explosion de colère.  
Le problème, c’est que je ne sais pas pourquoi j’agis comme ça avec lui, est-ce que je me suis lassé de notre relation? Est-ce que j’ai besoin de plus de liberté?  
Je sais qu’il souffre de mon comportement, qu’il ne supporte pas que je le rejette et qu’il a besoin d’affection, mais c’est plus fort que moi, je n’arrive plus à être comme avant.

« Donc le problème vient de toi alors? Très bien, dit moi pourquoi alors ! T’as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre ?! C’est pour ça que tu me peut même plus me baiser ?! » s’emporte-t-il

« Harry… parle pas comme ça… tu sais que ça te ressemble pas » lui dis-je, malgré tout blessé par l’image qu’il a de moi « tu crois vraiment que j’ai aussi peu de respect pour toi? Je fe… »

« Me parle pas de respect Louis ! Est-ce que tu vois comment tu me traites?! Tu me parles comme à une merde, tu me regardes à peine ! »

« On devrait peut-être faire une pause. » lâchais-je, malgré moi, choqué par ma propre phrase, est-ce que c’est réellement ce que je souhaite? M’éloigner d’Harry? Peut-être…

« Très bien… » me répond Harry, des larmes dans la voix, se levant pour aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je reste assis là, la tête dans mes mains, je sais que c’est la pire chose que j’aurai pu lui dire. Harry est terrorisé par l’idée de me perdre, quand on s’est rencontré au lycée, il ne parlait à personne.  
J’ai appris plus tard pourquoi, Harry n’avait, et n’a toujours pas, aucune estime de soi, il se dévalorise tout le temps, pense qu’il n’a pas le droit au bonheur…  
Mais le comportement qui accompagne ses peurs est devenu trop oppressif pour moi, sa jalousie est devenue maladive et le fait qu’il n’est personne, à part moi, n’arrange en rien les choses….

Après avoir hésité sur le comportement à adopter, partir ou rester? Je décide qu’il est peut-être préférable, au moins pour la nuit, de partir.  
Je me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain pour prévenir Harry

« Harry… » commençais-je doucement « je vais passer la nuit chez Zack, c’est mieux pour nous, ok? On… ça va nous permettre de réfléchir. Je t’aime… »

Après avoir attendu une réponse, qui n’est pas venu, je décide de partir, n’entendant pas les sanglots d’Harry raisonner dans l’appartement

**Author's Note:**

> Des avis pour m'aider pour la suite? (:


End file.
